Eclipsed
by Fairylove1501
Summary: After they save the Spirit World Lucy accidentally breathes in Eclipse particles but they didn't take effect until after Natsu leaves for a year, Fairy Tail disbanded, and Aquarius's key is sacrificed. When they do take effect, Lucy's eclipse version is even worse than Edolas Lucy, even Zeref. One by one she also turns the spirits, even the silver keys and the keys she doesn't own,
1. Changed

I'm feeling weird...

There is darkness surrounding me...

Where are you...

Natsu?

Why did you go?

Why did you leave me?

You too Aquarius...

You as well Fairy Tail...

You all left me...

Why is everyone always leaving?

Am I not needed?

Not wanted?

Not loved?

Why don't you love me?

I thought we were friends...

Family...

Why?

Am I too weak to be with you?

You all are stronger than me...

I am weak...

Always saved...

Always a burden...

Always whiny...

Never strong...

Never wanted...

Never loved...

Loved...

What did that mean again?

Oh yeah...

Being cared for...

Risking your life for someone you care for...

Having feelings for someone...

When someone stays with you...

I was never loved...

Not even my own mother loved me...

She didn't stay...

She left me with a man who for certain didn't love me...

The servents never loved me either...

Neither did Fairy Tail...

They all left me with lives and plans of their own...

I'm hopeless...

I feel darkness again...

The same darkness I felt coming off my spirits when they were Eclipsed...

Am I being Eclipsed too?

Should I allow it to take over?

No...

I won't...

I won't be the cause of people in Earthland to not survive...

I won-Argh!

It's suffocating me!

Help me someone!

I can feel my spirits reaching out...

But I can't move!

Aaaaaaaaah!

The light is turning dark!

Help someone!

Natsuuuuuu!

Narrator's POV

Darkness now surrounds the light...

The only light left is the love Lucy has for her spirits...


	2. Ding Dong

**Time skip ~ seven years later**

It has been seven years since Fairy Tail disbanded. Everyone has been happy. Their lives peaceful. But some more than others.

Gray and Juvia got married a year and a half after FT. Almost everyone came, even Mavarov came. Natsu was Gray's best man while Meredy was Juvia's maid of honor. No one really thought of where one of their missing nakama. A year later they had twins Raina and Storm.

Jell all and Erza also got married two years through. Erza had a child nine months later whose name was Jack.

Basically everyone had a family except Natsu who only thought about where Lucy could be. They all lived in Magnolia, too, even got the guild together. That's when everybody noticed that Lucy has not been heard from in years. They were worried.

Every time there was an lunar eclipse, the red moonlight changed the constellations in the sky. The biggest one was one of a girl with fairy wings. Yukino, who had a family with Sting, still puzzled over why that happened.

 **~back to Fairy Tail~**

Natsu was looking at the job board when a certain job caught his.

 **Help!**

 **Investigate disapeared of people!**

 **In all towns except Magnolia!**

 **Town: Clover town**

 **Reward: 1,000,000!**

"Hey Mira! I'm taking this job!"

"Okay Natsu!"

 **~time skip: after the job~**

That job was weird. Even though Natsu didn't get the reward in jewels he got it in something else. A key. A key that belonged to a missing member of his guild. Natsu worried that Lucy might have been one of the thousands of people going missing. But she couldn't, could she?

When Natsu got back to the guild he went up to the stage.

"Hey guys! Guess what I found on a job!"

"Oooh! Uncle Natsu is playing a guessing game!" Cheered Lily, who was MiraXus's daughter. The adults chuckled.

"Is it a flower?" Asked Mal daughter of GaLe.

"Nope, guess again" grinned Natsu.

"A bug?" Asked Luke. Natsu shook his head.

"Aaaaaaaaa dollar bill?" Asked Jack.

"Wrong again. Do you want a hint?"

"Yes!"

"Well it's gold."

"Hmm gold" Levy got into the game and soon everyone else did.

"Gold chocolate coins!" Mia guessed, Bisanna's daughter.

"A ring!" Mira squealed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Nooooooo!"

"A golden egg?" Asked Levy.

"Nope. You guys give up?"

There were a few more guesses.

"Shall I reveal it now?" Everyone nodded.

Natsu held up the broken key. The adults gasped. The kids stood there confused.

"Momma? Why are you crying?" Asked Mal.

"Yeah. Even dad's crying" said Jack.

"I'll tell you the story tonight kids." Said levy still crying.

The other parents nodded to their kids.

"Okay but what is that?" Asked Storm.

Suddenly the room filled up with a golden light. A ding dong sound was heard. When the light dimmed down. The people who were not crying yet started too.


	3. Fish

As the golden light died down a figure was seen. The spirit was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Love the dots...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Love them...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquarius.

Everyone was crying for real now. Except for the kids who were like

"Woah! A mermaid lady just appeared like a magician!"

"Aquarius-Sensai! What are you doing here? Juvia thought you couldn't be summoned anymore!" Said Juvia.

Aquarius panted. She had scratches all over her arms and her blue tail was stained with red blood. She was just in a battle.

"So I see you're all here. Good. I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Is it about Luce?"

"Yeah! Where is she?"

"Why are you all beat up? I thought you were one of her strongest spirits."

That comment annoyed the water spirit a lot.

"Just shut up! Will ya listen to me?"

Every one nodded. Even Erza.

"I need your help. The spirit world is in trouble."

Gasps were heard.

"Are you sure? Cause last time that happened, it turned out to be a party and we ended up having no time for training for the GMG." Said Natsu.

"IF THIS WERE A JOKE, THEN WHY AM I ALL BEAT UP? HUH?"

"Oh good point. Continue.." He squeaked.

"Any way, this is the worst danger we have ever been in, or should I say I. I'm the only spirit left.."

GASP! -whole guild.

"Well, I'm the only sane spirit left. Everyone else is, well, eclipsed"

GASP! Courtesy of the guild again...

"Stop that. Anyway, everyone has been turned eclipsed including the celestial spirit King and silver keys. The thing that was different from last time as the silver keys first stated was that we could not remember. They all remember their past owners and now hold grudges against them except one in particular. She's their leader"

"Who is she?" Asked Mocarov.

"Well she is one you all know. She's L-"

BOOM!

"Are you defying our master, Fish?"


	4. Back to the spirit world

"Are you defying our master, Fish?"  
Everyone looked to the door. A silhouette of a familiar spirit was there. Aqaurius tensed.  
"Loke"  
"Loke? I haven't been called that in a long time. I'm Leo now" the lion spirit said with a crazed look in his eye...  
"Loke!? What are you doing?" Natsu said.  
"Ah Fairy Tail. It's been a while. But this is not your concern"  
"What do you mean?" Gray yelled.  
"It's none of your concern anymore. You left her so you no longer have a place in her life!" As he said that, his hands started glowing. The glow got bigger.  
"Get down!" Aquarius yelled.  
"Lions territory!"  
Some members used their magic to create a shield, others used magic to go head on with the explosion. But Natsu... Did what ever Natsu did... Which was try to eat it... -_-"  
Once it died down, everyone got up. The guild was in ruins, and they could see all of Magnolia. The sky was covered in smoke. Blood stained walls as they crumbled down. Black scorched buildings. Not a sign of life.

"Leo! How could you!?" Aquarius shouted.  
"Everyone here and across Earthland have had a thought about the stars! Yet they don't know how much the stars suffer! They must be punished! They must know how we feel. No. How we felt."  
"What do you mean?" Asked the sane spirit. None of the mages dared to interrupt the intense conversation...  
"Why should I tell you now? All of the spirits know who have sided with _her._ This is your last chance. After this, your fate is the same as the humans. The humans who have feared us. The humans who used us. The same humans who prance around preaching about _nakama,_ yet didn't even think about _her..._ Much less find out where she was. Or how much their leaving broke her. No. These humans," he gestured to Fairy Tail, "deserve a far worse fate an those with no care about the feelings of stars"  
"But I'm a cat!" Happy stated...  
"You will suffer as well! Earthland will be your home no more!"  
"Oh yeah? Well whose the one going to take me from it?" Natsu said clashing his fists together.  
" _She_ will. But I have no more to talk about with you. Aquarius, as leader of the zodiac, I command that you return to the spirit world to face your punishment."  
"And be eclipsed like the rest of you? No thanks. I don't even care if that brat is, if I ever see you or them or her again, I'll show you the might of my anger."  
As she said that, she and Fairy Tail started to glow.  
Leo's eyes widened. Realizing they were escaping but where?  
Aquarius disappeared as Leo lunged for her then turned to the rest. They also disappeared just as Leo was about to grab Natsu's scarf.  
When Fairy Tail opened their eyes, what they saw was worse than last time the eclipse happened... Human bodies stacked in piles. Blood on old stone ruins. Smoke from in the distance. Portals pulled in humans. At least that's what the non-dragon slayers saw.  
For the dragon slayers, especially Natsu, they smelled tons of blood and smoke. They heard distant cries of humans being hunted or tortured or even dying. They saw some kinds of creatures crawling in and out of piles of dead bodies, shadows in the red light that used to be the pure night sky. The are was so thick they could taste the smell of flesh. The smell also burned their eyes as well as nose. The smell of blood, gore, death, and spirits. Some spirits unfamiliar, while some have not been smelled in years. But only Natsu caught a whiff of something the others didn't... Strawberries and vanilla...


	5. Smells of Lost Souls

**Strawberries and Vanilla...**  
Natsu was confused.  
Was Lucy here? Why? Is she trying to help her spirits like them? Why didn't she come to them? The smell was faint so was she one of these horrifying people? Was she dead like the rest of them? So many questions made Natsu's head spin... But he dizzily made his way in the direction Lucy's smell was the strongest. That is until a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked and saw Aquarius.  
"Don't go that way"  
"Why not? Luce's smell comes from that way the strongest! Why is that?"  
Aquarius sighed.  
"Lucy is here?" Asked Erza who came in to the conversation with the rest of the guild.  
"Yeah! And her smell is the strongest in that direction!" Exclaimed Natsu.  
"Let's go! She probably trying to save her spirits by herself this time!" Gray said.  
"Grays right! She might need our help!" Levy said.  
"I'll try to contact her." Said Warren getting ready to use his magic.  
"We better hope she's alright" said Bisca.  
"Yeah. Natsu's nose can't be wrong. But what if it isn't Lucy?" Said Romeo.  
"He's right. Many people can have the same smell." Said Alzack.  
"If that's a fact, then it can't be Lucy out there." Said Macao.  
"Well salamander's right, for once." Said Gajeel. Everyone looked to him.  
"He's right," Wendy spoke up,"sure everyone can have the same scents but usually that scent is in what they use to wash themselves with. But there is also a certain scent that is also their magic and if they don't have magic then they won't smell, well, magical."  
"Every magic has its scent. So for instance, I can tell that snowflake here washes his hair with blueberry citrus fruit shampoo. That smell is overpowering because he puts it on everyday. And a little too much. But I can also smell his kids on him, wood from the Fairy Tail guild hall, Juvia all over him, and his magic smells like fresh fallen snow and mint." Gajeel explained. Everyone gaped except the dragon slayers.  
"Out of all of us here FlameBreath can smell the farthest and most accurate so he must be right," said Laxus who finally joined the conversation.  
"If he's right, then let's g-" Droy started.  
"Argh!"  
They all turned to Warren. He was clutching his head in pain.  
"Warren?!" Master yelled.  
"Warren what's wrong?!" Yelled Max.  
"It... Hurts... They're... Inside my... Head... Argh!"  
"Who is inside your head?" Asked Erza.  
"Wait a... moment... They're saying something..."  
"What Warren, what?!" Asked Jet.  
"Tell us!" Yelled Natsu.  
"It's..."  
"Yeah?" The whole guild screamed.

.

.  
Aquarius already knew the answer...

 **These chapters are a bit short. Sorry.**  
 **I got an animation program for my birthday a few months ago so I'm going to try to work it out and maybe do an animation of Eclisped to a song. So it'll be quick to see, longer to make... But once I get the hang of animation I'll start on that! It might be done next year or possibly sooner... Depends on the difficulties of animation...**


	6. The First Death

Aquarius already knew the answer...

"Warren? Warren!" Screamed Levy as the said telepathy Mage fell silent, curled into a little ball.  
"Warren-san? Are you alright?" Asked Wendy. Everyone was getting scared.  
After a few minutes of silence, Mokarov spoke up.  
"I think we should make camp here. I'm the morning, if there is one, we should split into two groups. One should stay here, the other should go after Lucy."  
Everyone agreed.  
"Solid Script: tents!" Yelled Levy.  
"It's a good thing we can still use magic here" said Droy as he grew plants to make a some bedding in the tents.  
"Yeah" agreed Jet.  
Max cleared out a space for a fire pit with his sand magic.  
Juvia made Aquarius a water bubble since she used up a lot of her own power.  
Natsu made a fire, and the guild gathered 'round as soon as it was made.  
"Anyone have food?" He asked.  
People shook there heads.  
"I can grow fruits" said Droy.  
"No child, don't use up all your magic power" said Mokarov.  
"Alright"  
"I wish Lucy were here. Then she could get some food and clothes from, well, here" said Gray.  
"You hardly need clothes though." Said Erza pointing at him.  
"What?! When did this happen?" He went around camp trying to find his clothes that Juvia hid...  
Everyone laughed.  
"Hey Wendy, how's Warren?" Asked Mira.  
"He's not responding to any questions but he's breathing. His eyes are open as well so he's not asleep. I'm sorry, I haven't completely figured out what was wrong with him"  
"It's okay" said the barmaid as she comforted the little girl, "why don't you check on Aquarius?"  
"Ok"  
Wendy walked out of the tent.  
"Wake up soon Warren." Mira whispered and walked out side.  
Aquarius flicked open her eyes and gasped.  
As Wendy walked over she heard it.  
"What's wrong, Aquarius-san?"  
"She's sending him. He's coming. He's coming with a spell I've never sensed before."  
"Huh? Aquarius-san, who is coming?"  
"Cap-"  
"aaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Some on screamed.  
"Warren!" Wendy screamed.  
Everyone was racing over to Warren's tent.  
"Warren!" They screamed.  
Suddenly a high pitched screech filled the thick, bloody air. Like rocks crackling and nails across a chalk board. Everyone covered their ears in pain. A few managed to get inside of Warren's tent only to see him disappearing in golden dust while still screaming. A small man with a big goat head stood over the pile of golden dust. He chanted a spell and the dust swirled until a white light shined. Everyone covered their eyes, when they opened the goat man was holding a white key with wifi signal on it...


	7. Splitting Up

They all stood in shock.  
Warren.  
A key.  
Gone.  
The goat man.  
Everything started to feel more like a nightmare than a dream; they all thought that when they woke up, the guild would be fixed, and Lucy would be there.  
But it wasn't.  
It was very real.  
They all could be turned into keys. Not even knowing how it will affect their minds or bodies.  
Aquarius broke the silence.  
"We have to move"  
Everyone was still silent.  
"She knows we are here, we have to move. It won't matter where because she would still know. We just have to keep moving. But we can't with a group this big."  
"What are you suggesting?" Asked Mocarov.  
"Have one group scout ahead, making sure it's safe. Another group bringing the children and food, and the last bringing up the rear. Just carry a blanket any other necessities that you 'need'"  
They did as they were told and split themselves into groups. The children carried blankets and helped with food. The adults in group two would guard them. Natsu and Gajeel were in the front, smelling for trouble, Wendy in group two, and Laxus in the back with his thunder tribe.  
With that they set off, weaving through the piles of human rot. They were led by Natsu who followed his nose towards Lucy's smell. Although he couldn't help that he was with The 'annoying' Gajeel.  
"Hey Salamander, watch where you walk, will ya?"  
"Shut up Iron Breath, I'm smelling here"  
"I know that but can you smell a little faster? My nose is starting to fill up with the stench of being behind you, and it's worse than these bodies!"  
"I bet it ain't worse than snowflake back there"  
"That's for sure"  
Silence.  
"Hey Salamander, do you smell that?"  
"Yeah, its *sniff* a spirit"  
"Like the one that got Warren, or what ever?"  
"Yeah. doesn't the magic smell similar?"  
"Your right, for once, but there is something else."  
"Wait, where is the first group?"  
"Where are we? Salamander! You got us lost with that so called nose of yours!" Gajeel got in a fighting stance. Natsu copied.  
"Hey! You were distracting me with all these other smells you called out. Plus, I haven't exactly smelled Lucy in years."  
"Guys what are you arguing about?"  
"Levy!?"  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the kids?"  
"Yeah, but you guys disappeared so I went looking"  
"But it's dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!"  
"I can take care of myself very much thank you"  
"I haven't given you anything to be thankful about yet, _shrimp~_ "  
He said while pulling her in by her waist.  
"Well, then, I'll thankful anyway"  
And with that, they kissed... Natsu gagged..  
*swish - ping*  
Gajeel crouched and Natsu looked around. He smelt the spirit but didn't see them. Gajeel groaned.  
"Gajeel!"  
"Dad!"  
Natsu looked over and saw their daughter Mal.  
"Geez, your family just doesn't stay put do they?"...  
"Mal! Levy! Get out of here!"  
"No! You're hurt!"  
"I said go! I can't risk losing you!"  
"And we can't risk losing you either!"  
Gajeel paused.  
"Fine, help me fight the spirit off"  
"Yes!" Cheered Mal.  
"Thanks" levy said, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
*yawn* "are you done yet? I want to fight the spirit. I hope it's Loke, I was about to give him a pounding back in Fiore" Natsu said while punching the air.  
"Yeah, what ever Salam-" Gajeel was cut off when Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbed a flying object, lit it on fire, twirled around, and threw it back in the direction it came from.  
The family was wide-eyed while Natsu glared.  
"It's the archer"


	8. The Second Death-ish

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caa195b74edea19de88d2aaa7beeb5f6"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's the Archer"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Levy and Gajeel went wide eyed. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sagittarius!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /However, Mal was very confused. How did uncle Natsu know it was the archer?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just as she was about to ask, Gajeel groaned even more, and more arrows flew over a hill in the same direction. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fire Dragon Roar!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Most of the arrows burned away, but were then replaced by more coming from the other side of the death hill...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fire Dragon Wing Slash!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Again most of them burned away were quickly replaced. Gajeel screamed some more as he shielded levy from the arrows. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mal screamed a bit as one cut her arm. Then, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Solid script, Iron Dragon Shield!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mal raised her hand, and an iron dragon flew out of her magic circle swirling into a spiral in front of the group. The arrows reflected off the dragon. Still more replaced them. Gajeel narrowed his eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gears! Together!" Mal summoned her own gears, like from a clock, to protect her family. However it wasn't a very great shield. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chomp. Chomp./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel started to eat the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dad! How many times do I have to say? Don't eat my gears!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry Mally. But- Iron Dragon Roar!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Instead of heading towards the arrows still heading towards them, it headed towards the hill they were coming from. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boom!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The hill of dead bodies exploded, causing limbs, organs, flesh and even heads to scatter about, also raining on the small group and the arrows as well. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Levy and Mal screamed, covering their heads and mouths to keep from getting hit by bones and to keep from throwing up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Natsu gritted his teeth against the bile trying to make its way up his threat when the sudden smell of burning flesh hit his nose. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel however glared into the smoke of where the hill of bodies once style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When the smoke cleared, there was no one there. Gajeel's red eyes darted around but could not see any movement save for his family and Natsu. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mal and Levy walked up to him, also looking around the areas and trying not to cry at the sight of limbs and unknown tissues scattered as far as they could see. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think you did it Dad. " Mal said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His red eyes looked down to her dark reddish brown eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't think so" he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Natsu looked up from his gagging towards the same direction Levy and Mal came from. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel looked over too. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gajeel? What is it?" Levy asked as she looked in the same direction. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They heard footsteps. Mal and Levy huddled against Gajeel who seemed to relax as the foot steps got louder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gajeel?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dad?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He smiled down at them, but that smile soon turned into a wicked grin as both jumped five feet in the air, scared as their guild mates came around the hill he was looking at. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Natsu!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Levy!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maaaaaaaaaaal!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gajeel!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soon the said mages were surrounded by their family. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where did you guys go?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why are you here?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you ok?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You have a scratch on your cheek! Did you and Natsu fight?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wendy spoke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't think it was Natsu he fought with." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone quieted down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wendy approached Gajeel who stiffened when her hands started to glow around his abdomen. Snapping out of his nervous state, he grabbed her hands and gave her a look to make her stop. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was the Archer." Natsu said, making the guild turn their eyes style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Saggitarius" Mira style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Erza looked grim, remembering the last time she faced off with the spirit. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aquarius looked even more style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well he seems to be gone now," Freed said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That must of been what that explosion was" Juvia pondered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Geez, you Pyro, can't you ever not explode stuff?" Asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well this time I didn't, stripper." Natsu retorted. Levy and the other moms covered their childrens' eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gray looked down and saw that he was only in his underwear. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gah!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Here Gray, Darling" Juvia blushed while handing her husband his clothes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you, Juvia" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If it wasn't you who made that explosion, then who did?" Asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was rust bucket here,"Natsu replied while pointing to Gajeel, "we were being attacked by arrows and they stopped after he blew up the hill they were coming from"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah! My dad is so cool!" Taunted Mal to the other kids whereas they growled back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't sense anything nearby" said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't smell anything either." Said Wendy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You must have got that spirit dad!" Cheered Mal. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Start music)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The former team Natsu said nothing while the rest of the guild agreed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Each of them shared a knowing look with Aquarius and each other and stayed sharp as the guild moved back to their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel, also feeling like this wasn't the end, stayed near the back of the group when suddenly...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ping/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Squish!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aaah!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Levy and Mal rushed over to their husband/father. Both gasped, as well as the guild, when Gajeel doubled over to show a gold arrow lodge deep within his upper back. Wendy ran over and started to heal him when he shoved her out of the way of more arrows that would have hit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aaaagh!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Levy quickly tried to catch him as he started to collapse, a strange gold glow moving from the arrows to the rest of his body. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you think the same thing that happened to Warren will happen to Gajeel?" asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know" answered Droy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel quickly looked back from where the arrows came and at his guild style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Get out of here," he choked out, "go save Blondie."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He stood up shakily, and roared, "go! Get out of here!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone quickly scrambled away as they could not stop the stubborn dragon slayer who wanted them to save their lost guild mate, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do so. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your so stubborn," whispered Levy, who had started to cry when she realized what he planned to do, "as stubborn as Iron."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She cast her solid script spell for iron and gave it to Gajeel to eat. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and quickly ate the iron. Levy ran back and grabbed Mals hand, both cautiously walking while looking back at their loved one. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now it's just you and me, archer." Gajeel style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"True, but a fake warrior like you wouldn't last through my arrow's magic." Said a voice from another hill. Gajeel turned and saw the eclipsed archer himself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He stood on top of the hill of dead bodies, ready to shoot. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who said I wasn't a true warrior?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your past" replied the archer, releasing his arrows. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel tried dodging, but of course, the magic arrows of Sagittarius turned around and hit him. One in the back of the neck, the other in his arm, The last in his heel. The arrows started to release the same gold glow over those limbs/areas as well. Once the golden glow covered his limbs fully, they started to pull the strong dragon slayer style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Saggitarius shot a few more, and Gajeel screamed in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Finally the only part not covered in a golden glow was his head. Sagittarius galloped over until he was standing a few feet in front of the almost-beaten dragon slayer. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He pulled out a white arrow that had a Fairy Tail mark where the feathers normally are. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"'Tis a sad fall of a warrior." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /5br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel was so focused on his memories of his family as the spirit knocked the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /4br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The spirit pulled style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He remembered when he first met Levy, pinning her to the tree in Magnolia's parks. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /3br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The spirit aimed right in between Gajeel's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel remembered going to Edolas, and finally getting his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /2br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The spirit's eyes stared down into Gajeel's red, dazed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel remembered when Fairy Tail one the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /1br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The spirit took a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*inhale*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel thought about when he married Levy and first held Mal. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*exhale*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The next few seconds may or may not shock you...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Swish!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcfbce2209ea6d9b2a8b68182b9445f2"Blue hair. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel's eyes went wide. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thud/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel and the spirit turned their heads to see the young Mrs. Redfox laying in a fetal position. A pool of sickly red blood coming from her forehead where the white Fairy Tail emblem lay shining at Gajeel, as if mocking him. Her brown eyes flicked over to Gajeel who stared back in shock. She smiled a last painful smile as her eyes produced a bright white glow. Gajeel closed his eyes to prevent himself from becoming blind as well as not looking at his wife turn into a key. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Once it died down, a white fairy tail key with a feather in emblem laid where the mages once did. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel snapped out of his shock and struggled to move his arms legs or any part of his body as his mind and eyes clouded in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mom! Dad!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He snapped out for a second to see his daughter running over, hands glowing to get ready to cast a spell. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sagittarius jumped out of sight and Mal stopped the spell, running over to check on her dad. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hang on dad, we'll get you out of there." She said shakily, her eyes occasionally flickering to the white key next to him in a pool of blood. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, just look at me, just look at me Mal."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She nodded and started to create a gear to throw towards the guild as a message. Gajeel, meanwhile, struggled more and finally got his right arm free of the glow. Though it was a bit blood and bruised due to the arrows. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mal finished creating the message and was about to throw it whenbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Swish/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mal froze, whimpering. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel looked up at her to see something white and pointy sticking out the back of her neck. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mal?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry dad." She said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mal?!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't send the message." She started to choke and fell back, giving her dad a clear view of what happened. She was shot with a a white Fairy Tail arrow in the neck. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mal!" He roared and tried to catch her with his free hand but couldn't when she fell a few feet in front of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She started crying when she saw how desperate he was trying to get out of the spell and to her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Finally she closed her eyes when she felt a tingly feeling in her heart. Under her closed eyes, a white light was produced and soon she was also turned into a white Fairy Rail key. Gears in the emblem signifying that this was once Mally Redfox, metal script mate of Fairy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mal!" Gajeel roared once again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Adrenaline filled the dragon slayer's veins and he activated his Shadow Mode (or what ever it was) Body part by body part broke himself free of his golden imprisonment. Once he was free he scanned the area to see a shadow quickly galloping towards him. He took a deep breath. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The shadow started to glow white. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The biggest roar he ever produced came out of his mouth. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The light quickly disappeared into the darkness of the very emotional style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dust filled the area before him and he turned back to his family after hearing nothing. But instead of seeing to keys on the ground, he saw them in the hands of Sagittarius. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am sorry, but we can continue this fight later" said the half-man half-horse style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No" Gajeel style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He started galloping a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel started running after style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"NO!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was about to go in his shadow mode when he tripped and lost his concentration. When Gajeel looked up he saw Sagittarius disappear in a golden poof of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel forced himself up and walked back over to where he pools of blood laid, almost dried. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He traced his fingers in the blood, trying to draw Levy and Mal smiling together but it didn't look right. He started punch the ground in frustration and smearing the blood on him as he started to laugh hysterically. After a while of laughing he noticed something glinting to his left. It was the message gear. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mal's /emmessage gear. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gajeel reached over and looked at it reading the message. He growled at it because this was part of why his daughter got taken away from him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Standing up, he took aim in the way he thought Mal and Levy came from and through the gear like he was throwing a discuss. He threw it so hard he doubt that it would ever reach his guild mates, not that he wanted to see them any way. After he saw the gear fly off in the distance. His knees buckled from under him and his strong shoulders started shaking with the heavy sobs of his broken steel heart. /p 


End file.
